1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a machine for cutting wood stakes useful in the surveying art. More particularly, the invention is related to a machine for manufacturing stakes from wood 2.times.4's or 2.times.6's, of virtually any length, at a high rate of speed.
2. The Prior Art
As a practical matter, wood stakes useful for marking survey points, marking building sites and the like have been made by hand. That is, using a hand or mechanical saw each stake is cut one at a time. The cost and time involved in making a large number of stakes makes such methods very undesirable.
A review of the literature has revealed that no effort has been made to provide a mechanized method of producing wood stakes in quantity at a sufficiently high rate, such as at least 500 to 1000 stakes per hour.
In reviewing the art related to saw mills, generally, the following patents were discovered and are cited hereinbelow. U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,634 issued to Schumacher et al. for an apparatus for trimming plaster board. While this device provides for longitudinal and transverse cutting (of plaster board) the plasterboard stock is retained upon a single tray and positioned for trimming.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,931,401 to R. D. Lambert is directed to a trim saw apparatus for providing longitudinal and transverse cuts to trim a clamped sheet of plywood. The apparatus has a single work station with both longitudinal and transverse saw over with the work piece is moved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,438 in A. C. McCall describes a side feed means for a saw mill carriage. This provides stock material to be cut in the proper arrangement for a longitudinal cut. A U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,630 to J. L. Wilson provides a reciprocal motivation and tracking means for a saw mill carriage. However, an endless track is not disclosed. In a similar manner, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,467 issued to T. F. Meis. More recent patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,818,790 and 3,985,055.